


Plans

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll look over me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans

When Zayn was younger he had everything planned out. He knew that he would go to University, get a job, a wife and have a few kids along the way. He had boundaries, ones he didn’t dare to break. Don’t do drugs, never cheat, keep living; all those deep story time sayings that he grew up hearing. There was never a choice really. One day he woke up and he knew, just knew that was how it needed to be. There wasn’t a traumatic event, he just knew. And yet, there were things he didn’t count on when he made these plans. There were people he never dreamed he’d meet. There were secrets he had yet to learn. And still Zayn grappled for his youthful, simplistic dream of a life without problems and secrets.

One of the things Zayn never counted on was his best mate turning out to have a boyfriend. But he could deal with that, no biggie. Louis was a nice lad, friendly and rather funny. It was just a speed bump, no big deal. He made Harry happy, which according to the best friend rule meant that Zayn was happy too. So maybe their kids wouldn’t play together on the playground, no sweat. Zayn still was on the track to Uni, still living his life by sayings he found in books and on the internet. He still had his eye out for that one girl, the one he couldn’t live his life without.

During his second year of Uni, when he had about had it with course work and the stupid people he just didn’t need; when he was desperate to leave London and go back home, when he needed Harry’s stupid curls and Louis’s bright smile, that was the day he met the boy with blond hair. Dyed blond hair, turning brown once again at the roots, face tilted to the guitar in pale thin hands, someone he knew had it worse than him, sitting there in the street rain pelting on the blue hoodie. He didn’t say anything just stood there because he didn’t want to go anywhere and knew the boy didn’t have anywhere  _to_  go. Zayn didn’t expect the boy to play, didn’t expect the boy to start singing.

He didn’t really know what to do when blond hair— _blue eyes_ —looked up. He didn’t know if that meant he needed to leave or they were supposed to stand there, just looking. Then blue eyes opened his mouth and sang, playing the guitar simultaneously.

**_I’ve hardly been outside my room in days, cause I don’t feel that I deserve the sunshine’s rays._**

That’s the moment Zayn stops listening because he knows this feeling, he knows the turning in his stomach isn’t hunger. Zayn knows its attachment, and he can’t feel that for this boy, can’t feel something so strong for blue eyes-blond hair-nice voice, that isn’t part of the plan.

So Zayn steps away, turns away from gorgeous voice and he knows this isn’t right. You’re not supposed to leave people like that, not when their eyes are trailing across your face waiting for a reaction, waiting for the proof that,  _yes_ , they can make it; and  _no,_  they’re not good for nothing. But Zayn isn’t story book anymore, he’s grown up. He just has a plan, one that involves a girl and kids, not a guy and his guitar.

**_I’ll step outside my mind’s eyes for a minute, and I’ll look over me like a doctor looking for disease…_**

_Fin._

 

 


End file.
